Chemistry
by JumpyJessa
Summary: Risa Harada is flunking out of chemistry, and her teacher has an idea to fix her grade and her love life. SatoRisa. Maybe, DaiRiku or DarkRiku. Send me reviews with your pick of those two subpairings.
1. The Tutor

This is just an idea I've had for some time before I became totally obsessed with D N Angel. It's SatoRisa! Don't like the pairing? Don't read the story. You can, but if I get flames saying how much you hate the pairing; I'll hunt you down. :D There might be some DaiRiku or DarkRiku. Just tell me if you can't stand either of those pairings and I'll leave them out.

**Chemistry**

**Chapter 1: The Tutor **

Okay, so Harada Risa wasn't exactly the _smartest_ person in the world. _Maybe_ she got bad grades from time to time. She was coming to a conclusion. School is just too hard when love interferes. Her obsession with Dark had taken her to a whole new level of stupidity. And her chemistry teacher was taking notice.

"Harada-san… I must say that your grade in this class is appalling." Her chemistry teacher- Uruwashii-sensei- scolded after class. "I never thought your grade would sink this low! After last semesters D- I thought you were going to bring your grade up!" Risa felt tears of shame in her eyes as her teacher's voice raised with each sentence.

"I'm _so sorry_, Uruwashii-sensei. I've just been… distracted lately." Risa bowed her head in shame and spoke in a quiet tone. Uruwashii-sensei frowned and folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm sure you're not the kind of student who flunks out because you just don't care." Her teacher's voice turned soft when Risa looked back up. She was smiling and her arms were back at her sides; the picture of solution. "I'll just have to assign you a personal tutor."

Risa froze. _Oh no. There's no __**way**__ this'll end well…_ She thought to herself. Ms. Uruwashii tapped her lip and looked to the ceiling with a thoughtful look. "Well… I can only think of one perfect candidate." Her teacher paused when her eyes flickered back to Risa's. "Hiwatari Satoshi." Uruwashii-sensei finalized. Risa sighed in relief. _Hiwatari-kun's not __**that**__ bad. I can handle a tutoring session. _The Harada thought to herself with a small smile. Her teacher smirked. "I'm glad you seem to be content with my choice."

Risa blushed slightly. "O-Oh-! It's nothing like that sensei!" She waved her hands in front of her in defense. "We're just on good terms. That's all." The chemistry teacher chuckled to herself.

"Well all right then. I'll inform him now." Uruwashii-sensei waved as she exited the room to search for Satoshi. The second she closed to door Risa fell to her bottom by the door. _Hiwatari-kun, huh? _She sighed to herself. _At least he's not a jerk like Takeshi-baka._

"Harada-san?" Called a deep voice. Risa blushed and looked up to see Satoshi leaning against the wall behind the door. "Thinking?" He smirked and moved to stand without the wall's support.

Risa blushed and stood; straightening out her skirt in the process. "H-Hai. Were you here the whole time, Hiwatari-kun?"

Satoshi nodded. "I'm supposed to tutor you." He stated the obvious. He took a couple steps toward Risa. "What's your grade in this class, anyway?"

Risa blushed. "I'm not obliged to tell _you_." She whipped her head to the side with a grimace. This only made the Hiwatari smirk. "That bad, huh?" He quipped. Risa turned back to him with an outraged expression. "If you _must_ know… I'm… failing."

Satoshi almost let out a laugh. He wasn't very surprised. Out of all the times he'd seen Harada in his class, she was always looking out the window... sometimes with a depressed expression. His smirk faded and his face showed concern. "Is something… bothering you, Harada-san?"

Risa's eyes widened. "Naniga?" Satoshi's face remained flat with concern.

"You heard me. Is something bothering you? Everytime I see you in class… you're always looking out the window. And… you don't always look… happy." He summarized. Risa's eyes cast down to the floor, avoiding Satoshi's piercing stare.

"No. Nothing wrong." She didn't stutter. The Hiwatari raised a skeptical blue brow at her.

"I doubt that. You'd look me in the eye with a smile if everything was all right. I'm not an idiot, Risa-san." Satoshi frowned and stepped a bit closer to her. She looked up at him when he'd used her first name. He reached out to touch her shoulder, but Uruwashii-sensei came back in calmly and raised her eyes to see her two students.

"Ah. Hiwatari-san. Just the man I was looking to see." The teacher smiled and Satoshi cleared his throat and moved his hand away from Risa as he bowed. "Hai, sensei?" He spoke quietly. "I wanted to speak to you about Harada-san." Satoshi smirked before raising his head with a blank expression.

"What about her?" He intercepted with a glance in Risa's direction. Risa felt her heart rate increase at his glance. _What the-!?_

"I'd like you to tutor her in this class; my class; Chemistry. Not only does she have trouble with formulas, but even in our labs. So would you also mind being her lab partner?" Ms. Uruwashii asked with a desperate expression. Satoshi gave an undecided look before turning to Risa.

"Would that bother you, Harada-san?" There was that teasing smirk again. Risa paled and nodded her head no vigorously.

"N-No, Hiwatari-kun. It'd help me, I'm sure." She managed a nervous smile before Satoshi was satisfied and turned back to the teacher.

"Then it's settled. As you know we have a test in three days, so you two may arrange study plans for tonight." Uruwashii-sensei said with a grin. "Good luck." She winked to Risa when Satoshi turned to leave.

Risa blushed as Satoshi shut the door and she followed minutes after. She noticed the halls were empty. _Guess everyone left already_. She sighed and slung her bag over her shoulder. _Thanks a lot, Riku._ She mentally rolled her eyes and stepped outside. Risa paused before continuing home to smile up at the beautiful sunset above. "How pretty." She murmured to herself; unaware that Satoshi was right behind her with a smirk.

"Don't see the sunset a lot, Harada-san?" Satoshi asked a bit loudly, making Risa jump and turn to him- a hand over her rapidly beating heart.

"Satoshi! You scared me!" Risa breathed, her legs feeling like she'd fall over. Satoshi chuckled. "Gomen. But you heard Ms. Uruwashii. We've got studying to do tonight." He began to walk past Risa, before stopping when she didn't follow. "Something wrong?" He raised a brow at her.

"N-No. I just think I should call Riku-chan and let her know before I go." Risa blushed lightly before taking out her cell-phone and dialing home.

_"Hello?" _

"Hey, Riku-chan. It's me, Risa. I just wanted to call and say I won't be home tonight."

_"Oh. Why not?" _

"I'm going over Satoshi's." At this, Riku gasped. "Don't worry, he's tutoring me in Chemistry." Riku let out a sigh of relief.

_"Oh. Thank Kami-Sama. For a moment I was afraid. Well, be home as soon as you can." _

"Sure. Bye."

_"Bye. Have fun."_

"Right." Risa rolled her eyes and closed her phone and turned to Satoshi.

They began walking; in silence at first; and Risa was startled when Satoshi spoke up. "You didn't answer my question earlier." Risa let out a small gasp. Satoshi smirked and shoved his hands in his pockets. "So… what's been on your mind?" He asked in all seriousness, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

Risa didn't speak at first. She looked hard down at the ground. "Oh… just… stupid things."

Satoshi raised a brow at the Harada twin. "If it disturbs you enough to get you an F in chemistry, then I'm sure it's not _that_ stupid." He paused when Risa didn't say a word. "Please… tell me." They both stopped walking and he smiled at her gently. She blushed lightly and adverted her gaze.

"Dark…" She whispered quietly. The Hiwatari frowned, but didn't begin walking. "He's… been plaguing my every thought you could say." Risa chuckled sadly. Satoshi grunted and narrowed his eyes. "It bothers me…" She paused and Satoshi's eyes softened. "That… I'm always alone. I have a sister… but… it feels like I'm always alone."

The Hiwatari frowned, knowing the feeling all too well, and looked away when Risa met his eyes for a brief moment. "I know what you mean." He mumbled sadly.

"It's not fun… is it?" Risa bended her head down to look into Satoshi's eyes. He nodded blankly and started walking again. Risa followed reluctantly. "I'm sorry. I know you're adopted. So… I probably don't know the first thing about loneliness."

"Loneliness is different for everyone. You can be surrounded by people and be completely alone." Satoshi frowned and moved his hands out of his pockets. "But enough of this. We've got some studying to do." He stopped in front of a large home and glanced toward Risa to see her gasp and give a small:

"Whoa."

(A/N: I'm pretty sure that 8th graders _don't _take chemistry. But I thought it would make the title cute and stuff. I'm a loser for fluff. XP Please review.)


	2. The First Night

**Chapter 2: The First Night**

If Risa thought that the house was nice, she couldn't help but gasp at the inside. She noticed Satoshi smirking at her every reaction as he guided her around the place. _What a gentleman._ Risa thought to herself with a girlish giggle as she felt Satoshi's hand on her back. "And this is the kitchen," Satoshi said, making an effort to sound interesting so he didn't bore the Harada girl to death. Risa smiled at him and turned back to look around.

"You have a very beautiful home, Hiwatari-kun." Risa complimented with a grin. She looked up at Satoshi as he wandered over to the fridge. He pulled a sticky note off of the fridge door and crumbled the paper up; discarding it in the trash. "…What was that?" Risa asked in hesitation. Satoshi turned to her with a somewhat sad expression.

"Nothing… of importance." He sighed and walked back over to her. He smiled slightly and placed his hand back on her back and guided her upstairs. "We'll be in my room, and the bathroom's right across from my room so you won't have to ask." He explained and ushered her into a room.

The room was dark, even though it was nighttime the walls were a navy blue and the bed was black. The floors were a nice shade of dark blue so his room seemed to be comforting yet laced with secrets at the same time. "This is… your room?" She walked over to his wooden desk and ran her fingertips over it. Satoshi smiled as she played with his light blue lace curtains.

"Disappointed? This is the worst room in the house." The Hiwatari smirked and walked over to sit at his desk and pulled out a binder from a drawer. Risa's golden brown eyes flickered to him in surprise.

"You _must_ be kidding! I've never seen a room as… wonderful as this!" She chose her words carefully so she wouldn't insult him.

Satoshi shook his head with a chuckle. "Nope. No joke. It's also the smallest. But I requested it. I don't like being in really big places. Their also harder to clean."

Risa nodded absentmindedly. "I'll keep a mental note of that." The two exchanged a look for a while before **Satoshi** blushed and turned to the binder and moved to the floor. "Sit down." Satoshi patted the floor next to him. "I know it's not as comfortable, but I feel awkward on my bed with a… girl…" He blushed lightly and looked down so his bangs covered his face from her gaze.

Risa giggled. "What? I don't have cooties, do I?" She poked Satoshi with another small laugh and he looked up at her with a small grin as he poked her back. "I guess not," He responded with chuckle and stopped her wrist before she could poke him again. "Do you want to study or fail chemistry?" He asked in a serious tone.

Risa stuck her tongue out at him. "Aw-! No fun!" She was shot down by Satoshi's glare. "You're such a meanie." Satoshi smirked at her comment and rolled his eyes as he opened the binder and handed Risa a pencil (which she took unwillingly).

"Okay, first we're going to learn equations." Satoshi said monotonously, he tapped his pencil on the side of the binder. "Let's start with what you don't understand. Which equations confused you most?" He looked up at her to see her staring at the floor.

"I didn't hear a _word_ of the teacher's lesson…" Risa sweat dropped and Satoshi smacked his forehead. "Sorry…" She mumbled. "I'm only making this whole tutoring thing harder." She avoided his gaze. Satoshi sighed and shook his head.

"Harada-san… your not making things difficult. Just all the more interesting." Risa blushed and looked up to see Satoshi looking at her with a serene smile. She only blushed deeper and picked up her pencil.

"W-Well… teach me!" Risa smirked, her blush slowly fading as Satoshi began the lesson.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two had started at 3:00PM and now the clock read 6:45PM. Satoshi looked up at the clock. "Get any of it?" He smirked as Risa was writing frantically away, glaring at the paper in concentration as she scribbled across the paper. She didn't even spare him a glance as she finished what she was doing and slammed the pencil down.

"Ow!" She cried and shook her hand frantically. "Writing should be an Olympic sport…" Risa groaned as Satoshi chuckled and picked up her paper. He pointed out a few miniscule problems before smiling at her. She returned it hesitantly. "How did I do?"

Satoshi placed her paper down. "I must say I'm an excellent tutor. Because if this were a test you'd have received a 90." He smirked. "So, congratulations."

Risa jumped up and began her own little victory dance. "Hell yes!" Satoshi smirked. "Now it all depends on weather or not you can do well on tomorrows formulas." Risa's victory dance ended as she fell to the floor in a dramatic fashion. "You mean were not done?" She whined. Satoshi didn't answer and opted to laugh.

Risa stood and glanced at the clock. "Shit-! I missed dinner!" She grumbled under her breath and took out her cell phone. '_One missed call,_ a female voice said in monotone. Risa began muttering curses under her breath as she checked the ID.

"Is something wrong?" Satoshi asked as he too stood up. Risa smiled at him before putting her phone away.

"Well… I missed dinner and my mother's probably going to kill me in my sleep. But other than that I'm good." She joked and rubbed her temples. Satoshi gave her a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry… I should've had you home sooner." He paused. "Do you… want to eat here? I know it's a little… random but-…"

"Okay!" Risa cut him off with a smile. "No use calling home. My mother will just yell at me. Riku too…" Risa sighed and kicked her bag away. "Besides… if I went home I'd just eat alone and so would you. We might as well keep each other company." Risa cheered and exited the room. Satoshi chuckled with a small grin.

"Yeah, I guess so." He mumbled to himself before following her downstairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Satoshi had made dinner, seeing as Commander Hiwatari was never home until midnight anyway. And by then he was usually asleep, and since Dark's disappearance, there was no use waiting for him at the museum. The two were eating miso soup and Satoshi was blushing and didn't dare touch his spoon as Risa took the first sip. He was thankful when her face didn't contort in disgust. "Lord Kami-sama! Satoshi-kun-! You _made_ this?!" Risa exclaimed.

At first he didn't answer, afraid that if he said yes she'd tell him it was horrible. "This is wonderful!" He let out a breath of relief and smiled at her. "I'm glad you think so. I tried my hardest not to screw it all up." He chuckled and Risa giggled. _Did she just use my first name…? _

Risa blushed as Satoshi stared at her as she ate. She didn't take another sip as she looked up at him. "Naniga? Why are you staring at me?"

Satoshi blushed lightly and turned to look at the wall. "No reason." He tried his best to maintain his normal bored tone. Risa smiled and continued eating. "I just…" Risa stopped again and looked up. "I just… thought you looked… nice." Satoshi stood and carried his bowl into the kitchen.

Risa blinked before realizing how badly she was blushing. _Wh-Whoa! Satoshi-kun just said I looked… nice-! And why do I keep using his first name?! Well… I guess it makes sense… his last name isn't **really** Hiwatari. _She thought as she tried to sustain her blush as she followed him into the kitchen. She glanced at the clock and it was now 7:30PM. "Satoshi-kun… I'm going to have to call my mom. She'll be angry."

He nodded and smiled at her. "Go ahead." Satoshi paused with an unsure look before grabbing her wrist before she could call. "Ask if… you can stay until 9:00. I have something I'd like for you to see." Risa nodded with a light blush as she called.

Riku picked up. "_Hello? Harada Residence." _

"Umm… Riku-chan… I just wanted to say… I'm not going to be home until 9:00, okay?"

_"Naniga?! You're still at Satoshi's aren't you?!" _Riku sounded _quite_ angry.

"…Hai… but… he…" Risa glanced at Satoshi and he smiled encouragingly. "Wants to help me… some more. Studying." Her lie was obvious and Riku sighed on the other end.

_"Well all right. But don't blame me if mom kills you when you get home." _

"Thanks, Riku-chan! You're the best!"

_"I know, I know."_ Riku sighed. _"Have fun."_

"See ya!" Risa cheered and winked to Satoshi.

_"Bye,"_ Riku sighed and hung up.

Risa closed her cellphone and turned to Satoshi. "We're good to go." She cheered and pulled on his arm. "Let's go!"

He sighed and grabbed his jacket. "It's right by the park." Risa nodded and held onto his arm as he locked up the house as they left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Satoshi had drug the Harada twin seemingly all the way across town. He stopped when they arrived at a park. Risa raised an eyebrow as the Hikari sat down on a bench. "I thought… you wanted to show me something…" She said in confusion. Satoshi almost laughed at her.

"Have I not shown you something? I'm sure you haven't been here before." He smirked at her as she began to walk around and admire the cherry blossom trees.

"No… I haven't. It's a bit far from where I live." Risa said as she picked a blossom from the tree and sniffed it. "I've always loved cherry blossoms. But… I don't think anyone's ever hated them…" Satoshi merely nodded as he stood and stepped quietly behind her. "It's a bit sad though… that such a flower dies so fast…" She let the blossom drop as she turned and nearly shrieked to find Satoshi right behind her.

"I never thought of flowers like that before." He said indifferently. He paused, thinking. "Do you think like that often?" Satoshi raised a brow as she stepped back and watched a blossom fall from the tree. It landed in her hair and she smiled sadly.

"Since… Well… I've been going through a lot lately. So I guess… you could chalk it all up to my insanity." Risa frowned and brushed the blossom from her hair. Satoshi smiled at her when she met his eyes.

"I hardly think you're insane, Harada-san. Just… hurt…" He reached out and touched her arm. Risa blushed noticeably, but didn't step back again.

"You know… you can call me Risa. I mean… it's confusing because of my sister, you know…" She mumbled, playing with a strand of her hair. He nodded and blinked.

"Risa-chan, then. Is that all right with you?" He smirked at her as her blush deepened and she nodded, letting go of his hair and stepping closer to him. "It sounds… perfect… Satoshi-kun…" Satoshi blushed slightly and felt her embrace him. "You're really sweet. Thanks so much for being so nice and understanding."

He slowly let his hands rest on her back. "You're welcome…" Satoshi didn't know why- but his heart was racing as Risa pulled back. He was glad that she didn't make a move because she reached for her pocket as her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered, still blushing deeply. Almost like whoever was calling could see her and Satoshi right there.

_"Mom's going to **kill** you. Literally. You know how she gets." _Riku responded quickly.

Risa gasped and looked down at her watch as Riku went on. _"She's pretty drunk tonight, Risa-chan." _Riku sounded like she was crying. _"I'm scared. Please come home soon._" She pleaded.

"O-Of course! Hang in there! In fact; Call Daisuke! You can't take any chances. I don't want you getting hurt Riku-chan." Satoshi's eyes widened at Risa's words.

"Is something wrong?" He cut in. She closed her cell phone and nodded absentmindedly.

"I think… Riku's going to get hurt. I have to go home… right away!" She pulled on Satoshi's arm desperately. But he nodded no to her. "Not until you tell me what's wrong."

Risa paused for a moment before feeling tears in her eyes. "My mother's drunk and not in a good mood because I'm not home. She's… abusive. But… Riku and I can't-…"

Satoshi cut her off. "I'm not letting you go home to someone like that!" His eyebrows were narrowed as he held her arm. "…Do you get hit often?" He asked in concern. Risa rubbed her tears away.

"…" She didn't dare responded. "Listen, if Riku-san will be with Niwa-kun then she'll be okay. But you'll stay with me. I don't _care_ about police or authorities. I won't let you get hurt… Risa." Satoshi smiled at her before grabbing her arm and running toward his house.

"Sat-Satoshi-kun-!" She cried as she struggled to keep up. There were storm clouds ahead as they ran and she cursed them as she felt a raindrop. He glanced back at her, not stopping his fast pace as they were back on his street. Right when they were within a few feet from the house it began raining. And it was raining hard.

"Does your mother know you're here?" Satoshi inquired as they entered the house. He handed her a small towel and she began drying her face as she shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't know if Riku-chan told her or not." Risa said quietly, handing him back the towel. He sighed as he threw the towel in a corner.

"Do you mind… wearing my clothes to bed…?" He blushed nearly to death saying that as Risa blushed too. She nodded no and let out a squeaky: "N-No…" in reply. He handed her one of his shirts and shorts.

"It's times like these I'm thankful for giant houses…" He muttered to himself. "You know… if you're not tired… if you want to talk… we can go to my room." Satoshi said, almost in a whisper. Risa nodded with a smile.

"I-I'd like that."

Shyly, he took her hand and they headed upstairs.

'_Just know… my daughter… you will pay._'

(A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Drama with a side of drama, please. I just got food from Mickey D's. AKA McDonalds. And the people gave us **15** Ketchup packets. My mom counted. **15**!!! I'm aware that the Harada's _don't_ have abusive parents… but… it just makes the story so fun! XD Review please! By the way, sorry if they're any spelling or grammar mistakes. I didn't have time to re-read.)


End file.
